Triangle 180 Degrees
by popalopolis
Summary: A new student enters Konoha High and disturbs the natural order of things. The prince of the school is no longer indifferent to everything that happens around him and an obsessive fan begins to notice. When did triangles ever become so dangerous?
1. The Angles

_**Angles180 Degrees**_

**A/N: ooooooooo :o, new story! Btw, I am going to keep updating 'by the riverside' and 'looking for a fairytale', but veeeery slooooowly! Read and review!**

**Chapter 1: The Angles**

Math class had always been the most boring for him, mainly because he was so exceptionally good at it. The numbers would move around in his pretty head and the answer to a problem would appear instantly. It was as if the questions were solving themselves. There was no effort involved at all and this is what he loved and hated. It was boring yet convenient.

Most of the students were in the room and the teacher was still not there. As was expected. His math teacher was always late. Always. All the students were chatting away carelessly about the latest gossip and the newest fashion trends. The progress with the girls and the hottest pick-up lines. All except for two.

A pale hand lazily turned the page of a boring book as green eyes silently watched it. The boy let out a sigh as did the girl but for two completely different reasons. He turned to stare at the clock directly behind her and she adjusted her impossibly pink hair to make sure it was neat as he looked.

The most handsome boy in the school and the prettiest girl. They seemed made for each other yet he paid no attention to her whatsoever.

The face of the clock read nine o'clock. Fifteen minutes after class had already begun. Where was that tardy teacher anyway?

They made eye contact and the girl quickly turned away. The boy turned back to his book in a sluggish manor and put it in his bag, which occupied the empty seat beside him. He was not an imbecile. He knew she was staring. He knew how a lot of girls, as well as a few boys, would stare. But never would he return the stares they gave. At least, not in the way that they gave their stares.

The most sought out bachelor in the entire school, always being watched. As he walked down the hall, he'd often hear his name come up in the conversations of new sophomore girls. As he ate lunch in the cafeteria, he would turn his head and find a whole table of people turning theirs, only moments before having their eyes glued on to him.

Already one week of the new school year had gone by and still, none of this had changed from the year before.

Now all he wanted was for class to start so that the green eyed, pink haired girl would have something else to occupy her gaze or at least so he'd have something to pay attention to. This was a farfetched hope for two reasons that he knew of. Number One: By the way things were looking, the teacher would never arrive. Number Two: Even if class started, he knew that she wouldn't care. She'd just keep on staring at the back of his head, which, though he wouldn't show it, freaked him out and made him feel exposed.

After another few more minutes, the teacher of the class, the ever so late Mr. Hatake, finally walked through the classroom door and asked for everybody to return to their seats. He quickly took attendance and hastily apologized for being so late for class.

"I spilt coffee on my perfect white shirt on the drive over and I had to go home to change."

Nobody ever believed his lame excuses.

Mr. Hatake started the class while Sasuke pulled out his textbook and Sakura continued to stare at the back of his pretty little head. Yes, it was a normal day just like any other at Konoha High.

* * *

He walked down the empty halls in a hurry, his blonde hair glistening under florescent lights. Classes had already begun. Finding the office was hard enough but finding his classroom was going to much tougher as all the doors in the huge and unfamiliar building were identical and the numbers which labeled them were small and faded on the blurry window of each door. 

The map that the secretary in the office had given him proved to be quite useless as none of it was labeled. Finally, he had found a school map like one in a shopping mall with a star that said 'you are here' and, to his gratitude, with every room labeled. He memorized the path that would lead him to his room quickly and began the journey up the stairs, left at the second hall and the fifth door to the right.

Outside the door, he contemplated on whether or not to actually go in or to run away from it all while he still could. He ended up picking the first choice. Not knowing what to expect, he turned the knob of the door and walked straight in, hoping, always hoping, for the best.

* * *

The door suddenly opened and in walked an attractive young man. Of course, in her eyes, her emerald eyes, he would never be as attractive as her dear Sasuke. There was a small and shy smile on his face as he walked to Mr. Hatake's desk and whispered something into his ear. The boy handed him a mall slip of paper and Mr. Hatake, after reading what was written on it, nodded in return. He smiled again and turned his head. The girl could have sworn that she saw his eyes rest on Sasuke for at least five seconds before scanning the rest of the room. Finally, his eyes laid upon hers and he seemed to visibly flinch. At that moment, she realized that by then she was subconsciously glaring at him.

* * *

The staring match had lasted for quite a while. Both boys stared at each other silently, but in the end, he had come out on top. Of course, he knew that the new boy would be the first to turn away, nervous and easily intimidated in a new environment. But strangely enough, he didn't want the match to be over. In fact, he was certainly disappointed when the boy turned away. He wanted to look deeper into his entrancing eyes, get a clearer look. As they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul. But why was it that he wished to look into his eyes and nobody else's? That was a question that he left to himself unanswered. 

"Class," Mr. Hatake said suddenly, "Please welcome our new student! Introduce yourself, young man!" He patted the helpless boy on the back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy said, flashing everybody a wide grin that seemed much too big for his face. "Nice to meet ya!" He wasn't shy at all.

"Good work, boy!" Mr. Hatake said amused, "Go take any free seat."

The boy scanned the room quickly and his eyes rested on the seat beside Sasuke's. He walked up to it and frowned at the bag that occupied it.

"Do you mind?" he asked Sasuke. They locked eyes again.

Sasuke smirked.

"Yes, yes I do. His name is Bob and he has feelings too, you know." Bob the bag. Catchy enough, right?

"Excuse me?" the new boy was annoyed now. Sasuke took note of his short temper.

"Sasuke!" Mr. Hataki said strictly, which was quite unusual of him. He was always laid back and relaxed.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke said as he removed Bob from his seat and placed him under his own desk.

The boy took the seat, unaware of the many pairs of jealous eyes that glared at the back of his head. All the while, he and Sasuke kept their eyes locked. The new boy hadn't blinked yet. Finally, after a couple more minutes of staring, Sasuke blinked and turned away. Amazing, he had lost that staring match.

Indeed, it was just another normal day at Konoha High.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to rush the last few paragraphs: my sis needed the computer bad! Anyway, read and review, please!**


	2. The Triangle

**A/N: Thank you to Atilla-the-Honey for pointing out my mistake. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The Triangle**

He stared at the blonde discreetly, not wanting to be caught glancing. But he was caught. Caught by a pair of eyes green with envy. Or just eyes that were just naturally green. But he couldn't stop himself from staring, taking the quick, five-second glances to his right, at the blonde boy who sat next to him. He felt…intrigued.

The boy he was staring at was doing his own staring as well. But this stare was confused and lost. He was staring at his math textbook. They were doing algebraic equations/expressions for now and he didn't know how to express equations using variables. When the question asked to express 'two multiplied by a number' he had no idea that all he had to do was write '2n'. He was never good at math, ever since first grade. All his friends knew how to do 3 + 8 mentally while he was still stuck using fingers.

"Pssst!" he whispered to Sasuke on one of the rare occasions that he wasn't actually staring at the blonde.

Sasuke looked up from his textbook looking irritated for no apparent reason. "What is it?" he asked.

"How do you answer this question?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward and pointed at the question in the textbook.

'How do you write a five subtracted from a number as an algebraic equation?' the textbook asked. For Sasuke, the answer was simple. For Naruto, it wasn't only rocket science, but mega-ultra-hard-complicated-unconquerable rocket science.

Sasuke was on the verge of refusing the poor boy, but before he could, Naruto used his ultimate weapon: adorable, blue, watery puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeaaase?" he asked helplessly. That tone of voice accompanied by the eyes made it impossible for Sasuke to refuse.

"It's simple, really," Sasuke began to explain, "Pretend X represents 'a number'. How would you normally subtract five from a number?"

Naruto remained silent.

Sasuke sighed before continuing. "You subtract five from a number with the equation 'a number-5'. Now replace 'a number' with X and you have your answer."

"So the answer is…" Naruto trailed off, still unable to understand the concept.

"X-5" Sasuke answered for him.

He thought that it was over and so he turned back to his own textbook, but seconds later, he heard Naruto's hissing once again.

"Psssst!" he heard Naruto whispering to him.

"How do you answer this question?" he pointed to the question right after the one they had just answered.

Sasuke attempted to explain it yet again but ended up just feeding him the answer. And so went this circle until math class was over: Naruto asking for the answers, Sasuke giving them. After all, who could resist those adorable eyes?

* * *

She continued to stare at the both of them. Unable to see the textbook Naruto held in his hands, all she saw was Naruto leaning towards Sasuke, Sasuke leaning towards Naruto, and the both of them talking, a lot. This helped to fuel her rage and put a fiery glaze in her eyes. Why couldn't it be her who sat next to the prince of Konoha high? Did the newbie even have any idea who he was talking to? And why was it that she had been trying to gain her attention for months all in vein and a nobody walks in and becomes his best friend? The world was just not fair sometimes and she hated it. No, she would not be beaten by some new kid. Some new BOY, no less. She would find her way into Sasuke's heart, hurting anyone and using anybody to do so.

* * *

The bell finally rang letting the students know that class was over and lunch was just beginning. 

"Class dismissed," Mr. Hatake said, much too late as half the class was already out the door.

Naruto headed straight towards his locker. Or he would have if he knew exactly where it was. Eventually he had found it and with it he found his neighbor: the one and only, Haruno Sakura. Now, it would have been sweet if he was beside Sasuke, but he wasn't.

Naruto, as he put his bag and books into his locker, constantly stared at the girl beside him, taking quick but blunt glances (he was never one to be vague or discreet). He found her dazzling, stunning, even, and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. None of the boys could. Well, none of them except for the one that actually mattered to her.

Sakura noticed this and shot him an ice-cold glare, but the boy was much too distracted to notice. Instead, he just flashed his soon to be signature smile right her way.

"Hi," he said, trying to make small talk, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

But she didn't want small talk. He reached out his hand for a potential handshake but all she did was shut her locker and walk away, leaving not a single word.

Naruto looked disappointed for a quick moment but picked himself right back up again. He couldn't let one thing like that ruin his first day at a new school, right?

* * *

Naruto stood at the front of the lunchroom, carrying his tray of cafeteria food that seemed to be alive. He could have sworn that the mash potato surprise was moving. 'Do they always have to add the word surprise?' he thought to himself as he stared down at his poorly prepared meal. 

Now all he had to do was find himself a seat. It couldn't be that hard, right? Well, you all know the answer to that question. Of course it's hard! The table you sit at in the lunchroom would determine your social standings throughout the entire school. Naruto knew this vicious and stupid rule and wanted to sit somewhere that would make him look good.

Unfortunately, he really didn't have much choice in the matter. Most of the seats were already taken and people were already chatting away. The whole 'this being his first day' didn't help the matter much either. He took a look around the crowded lunchroom and finally spotted an empty table where he could sit. Well, from where he was standing, it seemed empty, but as he drew closer, he soon realized that there was one other person there.

He smiled, put his lunch tray down and sat across from a certain, dark-haired boy who hid his face behind a book.

"HI!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, causing Sasuke to jump in his seat.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled furiously, "Can't you see I'm trying to read!"

But Naruto unleashed, yet again, his powerful secret weapon.

"I'm sorry," he said, with his puppy dog eyes.

Of course, Sasuke wouldn't be able to stay mad at the adorable boy anyway.

He sighed before saying, "That's alright, I guess." And he just continued reading

"Well, it's good to have at least one friend around here." Naruto said as he took another look around the cafeteria, "This place is pretty big, isn't it?"

And though he didn't seem as though he was paying attention, Sasuke thought to himself,

_"He considers me a friend?"_

He peered over his book for a moment to take a glance at the boy sitting across from him and found Naruto just about to dive into the cafeteria lunch. He stared at the bento box in front of him. He, being a talented cook, had made it himself and he knew it would be delicious. He also knew that eating cafeteria food would kill you in the next couple of minutes. He sighed. He didn't want the boy to die. He wasn't that hungry anyways.

"Here," he said, hiding behind his book while pushing the well prepared bento box towards his lunch companion, "Take this. Cafeteria food will kill you."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked gratefully.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "I'm not hungry anyways."

Sasuke's stomach rumbled the moment he said that.

"Yes you are." Naruto said.

He got out of his seat, went over to Sasuke's side of the table, and sat right beside him. "Here, we'll share it!" he said as he flashed another signature smile.

Sasuke knew it would be awkward to share a lunch with another person, especially a male, but he was, in fact, hungry and he did, in fact, want his lunch.

"Fine," he said, and they both took out a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

Sakura watched as the boys ate together, jealousy burning throughout her body. She sat with her friends but paid no attention to what they were saying. They were just talking about some lame boys anyway. 

She felt as though justice had totally left the world right at that very moment. Why was it him and not her that sat next to Sasuke, sharing a lunch? Why did the new boy get his attention so easily? She asked these questions over and over again in her head but couldn't find a satisfying answer. An answer that would still make it seem that there was a chance for her to gain the affections of the one she loved.

And then she realized that there wasn't a satisfying answer to the questions. She realized that as long as Naruto was there, there was definitely no chance for her. Naruto was her only threat and she had to get rid of him, as said before, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Naruto nudged Sasuke's arm. 

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, turning away from his book and facing the boy next to him. But he found that Naruto was staring off into the distance.

"Who's that girl over there?" the blonde asked, staring at Sakura, "The one with pink hair?"

"Oh," Sasuke said, realizing who he was talking about by the mention of pink hair. He hated her hair with a burning rage, "That's Haruno Sakura. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Naruto replied, "I just think she's pretty. That's all." And he continued eating Sasuke's lunch.

Sasuke just stared at the boy beside him. For some reason, he felt his insides turn. He felt his heart race and his body burn.

He didn't realize it, but what he felt was something called envy.

**A/N: WoOt! Second chapter completed! Now, I know it's not as good as the first but the first is always the best, so ha! Read and review please!**


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I just realized how long its been since I actually updated this thing! Sorry to all the people who really wanted an update, it just….took me a while! The hardest part of an author's job is the fear that they will completely deform a beautiful piece of writing by adding a poorly written chapter. So, I really need reviews on this one coz I'm not sure I like how it turned out. Give me your feedback and I might consider replacing it. -.-;;. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Read and review please!**

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

It had been almost a week since the new boy had entered that very first and fateful math class. Sakura kept a close eye on him and inevitably, Sasuke, who always seemed to be at the blonde boy's side. Everyday they were growing closer and closer together. She could have sworn she had even seen Sasuke SMILE a couple of times (and she sighed those couple of times 'cause his smile was gorgeous!). With everyday that passed, everyday the bond between the two boys became tighter, her eyes just seemed a little bit greener. If she didn't do anything soon, she was sure that she would lose Sasuke's heart to that wretched and annoying boy.

She found that murdering the interfering boy might be a little bit too hard to carry out and get away with so she planned to use the next best thing: manipulation and deceit.

She had always been a bright student. Anything lower than an 'A-' would be a disgrace for her. She definitely knew, by the blunt glances and the strange blushes, that the new boy actually had a thing for _her_. She had watched enough sappy romance movies, watched enough dramatic soap operas and read enough tragic romance novels to know how to use the feelings he had for her for her advantage. She would use the tight bond that Naruto shared with Sasuke to get closer to him and crushing Naruto's dreams was just a bonus.

A plan had already begun to form in her head, and all she needed was to put it into action.

_Sometimes, jealousy could be a beautiful thing.

* * *

_

"Sasuke!" exclaimed an excited Naruto as he pounced on one of the only friends he had so far made during his one week in the school, "We won! We won!"

Naruto had caused him to fall onto the ground and now, Naruto lay on top of him in a very suggestive position. But of course, our little and oh-so-innocent Naruto could only grin and yell 'we won!' so that his voice sounded throughout the whole gymnasium.

Sasuke had never liked P.E. Though he was an excellent athlete, he would much rather stick to the books. Though he was determined to fit enough to get back at his older brother Itachi for stealing his favourite CD and then breaking it. Naruto being on top of him didn't help his favor for the physical education class. He felt the heat in face and a blush coming up…

"Get off!" he yelled and Naruto tumbled off of him, laughing, with many other people in the gymnasium, all the while.

"Oops," he said unconvincingly apologetic as he continued to snicker, "Sometimes I don't know my own strength! Anyway, Sasuke, we won! Hey, are you okay? You seem to be red in the face." He put a hand to Sasuke's forehead, "It doesn't seem like you have a fever…"

Sasuke grunted and began to walk away to the boys' change room, book in his hand and leaving Naruto close behind.

Before he ran to catch up, he asked himself a question that constantly appeared in his head: _'Where in the world does he get those books? His shirt? Does he keep them in his shirt? Or in his pants?_

Yes, yes, this was a series of questions and they seemed very strange, but the fact was, Naruto was very strange indeed.

He ran to catch up to Sasuke, still wondering, but not realizing the one other person that was left in the gymnasium. The person whose eyes watched Naruto as he was running along. The person who felt envy for both Naruto and Sasuke but for completely different reasons. The person with an emotion he never thought he would feel tattooed onto his forehead.

* * *

The plan was ready to put into action. It was fourth period, right before lunch, and she was watching the two boys as Naruto continued to tease Sasuke about something concerning books, shirts and pants. She smiled to herself as she realized that she would soon be the one in that situation. The situation where she could tease her love and not have an angry glare shot back at her. It just might take a few, or just one, broken heart to get there. She shrugged to herself (which made her look completely insane to anybody who was watching) thinking that the sacrifices were worth it. But the sacrifice wasn't hers to make. 

_Sometimes, manipulation could be a wonderful weapon.

* * *

_

It was lunch period and as always, Sasuke had made it to their table first. Naruto was always slow at his locker and Sasuke always got bored of waiting. It was an unspoken agreement that Sasuke would get to the table first and Naruto would meet him a few minutes later. But today, things were taking longer than usual. Soon, Sasuke found himself glancing at the cafeteria clock every couple of seconds, hungry and eager to eat his lunch but not without Naruto to share it with. He had even begun supplying the boy with a pair of chopsticks! Finally, he stared glanced down from the book he was reading to look at his magnificently prepared bento box and decided that he would go fetch Naruto himself. But before he could get up, something said the conversation happening between the group of gossipy girls at the table behind him caught his attention.

"Yeah, I know," he heard one of the girls whisper just a bit too loudly, "I can't believe Sakura decided to ask out that new boy."

As soon as he heard that, his heart began to race and he waited, his ears twitching, to hear if they knew if Naruto said yes.

But he didn't have to wait for them to say it because Naruto came running through the cafeteria to him and said between gasps, "Sasuke, Sasuke! Guess what! Guess who I have a date with! Guess, guess!" But the pink haired girl was already blushing and standing behind him.

And at that moment, all his worries had been confirmed. It was true that he felt envy (and he could finally admit it to himself), but of a totally different person than what Sakura had planned. She had been so caught up in her devious plans, she had watched this manipulative plan succeed so many times in the movies, that she didn't even consider the fact that Sasuke might actually turn out to be jealous of her.

_Other times envy was a repulsive thing_

_And manipulation a weapon that blew up in your hand_

_As soon as you pulled the trigger_

Sakura had definitely pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Yay! It's done! I'll try to get it updated faster from now on. Sorry if you find any mistakes, I don't edit my work -.-;;**


	4. Sasuke's Drastic Measures

**A/N: Oh my gosh! It's been FOREVER since I updated this story! Woah, I almost forgot about it! Sorry for the wait, all! I am now presenting (insert drum roll here) Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's Drastic Measures**

Sasuke had just stared silently at the boy's adorable smiling face after receiving the 'good news'. His mind was running one hundred miles an hour but his body seemed frozen in time. He just continued to stare at the boy as he continued to smile. His eyes showed an expression of shock mixed with confusion, and unbeknownst to anybody, hurt.

He hadn't realized it before but the boy had actually grown on him. On many occasions did the boy happen to stumble into his peaceful thoughts, subconsciously of course. During the rare occasions when Naruto wasn't by his side, Sasuke would spend his time worrying about him, wondering what he was doing. He hadn't realized it, but he had slowly come to thinking of Naruto as somebody more than a friend. He considered Naruto as somebody he felt obligated to protect. Somebody he could talk to. Somebody who would be there. And the only 'somebody' he had.

Because of their usual, day-to-day routine, Sasuke grew used to believing that Naruto would always be by his side. When somebody who has been at your side for what seems like forever is suddenly taken away, the aftershock is both startling and painful. It is like walking up a flight of stairs and stumbling onto the flight above, thinking to yourself that there is another step when there really isn't. Both shock and fear take control of your heart for a split second before you regain balance and control.

Naruto had become the center of his universe but now that Sakura had rudely popped into the equation, everything would change for the worse. His universe, without its center, would collapse all around him.

But being Sasuke, he dare not let it show.

"Isn't that awesome, Sasuke?" Naruto asked after many minutes of waiting for any sign of reply.

Sasuke, being the talented actor he is, resumed his regular cool, seemingly remotely interested expression, crossed his arms and said, "Yeah. That's awesome."

To his disappointment, Naruto sat across from him instead of right beside him at the table and to add lightning to the rain, Sakura took a seat right next to him. But what really brewed the storm was that fact that the large lunch he had packed earlier proved obsolete as Sakura offered to share hers with Naruto, who gladly accepted completely forgetting the eating tradition that he and Sasuke had kept alive ever since he had arrived.

Sasuke had long since (well, since at least three minutes ago) ridded himself of all of his despair and instead of wallowing in his own sorrow, decided to find a solution to solve the problem, which, of course, was Sakura's interference.

Just like the Uchiha he was, he wouldn't give up without a fight. He replaced his sorrow with a determination so intense that if he had a much stronger brother who he wished to die, it would lead him to victory.

He casually smirked to himself as he planned in his head how to grab Naruto's attention and keep it.

He didn't bother eating lunch that day. Instead he formulated a plan behind a book he pretended to be reading, thinking out possible actions over and over again.

He turned to the cafeteria window as a streak of lightning flashed through the sky and illuminated the entire room. He could see a storm brewing. But he didn't know that there were two of them. Two storms were brewing. One outside and one inside and Naruto happened to be in the eye of the more dangerous one.

* * *

Naruto loved advisory class because there was never any work to do. It was all about 'learning about yourself and others', as the faculty would like to put it. Today he looked forward to another class of relaxing and doing absolutely no work with the exception of ten question quizzes that help you get to know yourself by asking questions such as 'do you talk to friends about your problems' and 'do you like to play video games.' 

As he lay back in his tilted chair, he almost fell off of it as he notice not Mr. Lapinsky (their awkward advisory teacher who had recently moved to Japan and spoke with a funny foreign accent) walk through the classroom door, but instead Kakashi-sensei who walked in with his trademark mask that helped to take away from the sophistication that was added unto his image by his expensive-looking briefcase (which everybody in the classroom knew only carried his set of perverted adult books).

"Good morning, class!" he said in his usual cheery tone and continued to smile silently until at least one person actually returned his greeting.

"Today, we will be doing a few 10 question quizzes and looking at possible job options for the future!" no matter how enthusiastically he said it, and how interesting he tried to make it sound, he would never be able to make that sentence sound at all exciting enough for the students to actually care.

After doing the quizzes (which Naruto answered randomly, filling in the first bubble that came to site and occasionally making strange pictures by playing connect the bubble), and picking out a job using a rhyme children would use to pick the poor person who was 'it' in a game of tag (little did he know that he chose hairstylist), he just lay his head down on his desk for the remaining thirty minutes of the class as Kakashi-sensei continued to read his perverted book, occasionally sending out a high-pitch giggle that would cause the majority of the students to jump.

Finally, as the class was just about over and the students lay as lifeless bodies draped over the tops of their desks, Kakashi-sensei got up and asked for everybody's attention (which was eventually given to him at glacier speed).

"Class," he began as soon as everybody had turned their heads towards him, "I am assigning you an assignment!"

He had been thinking this over for the past ten minutes as he watched the students laying around and doing nothing at all. All the students with the exception of one. He noticed a quiet boy in the back corner of the room silently watching another student by the name of Naruto. At first, he thought this was creepy but decided in the end that it was indeed adorable. He would help that boy befriend Naruto (though he wasn't sure if it was allowed) and watch their relationship develop closely.

"I am going to put you in pairs and you are going to interview your partners but in your own time! I'm going to be teaching this class all week because Mr. Lapinsky has broken his leg again and I have decided not to give you any class time to work on this! Record your interview and after that is done, write a paragraph describing the person and what you think of them."

As he put the unsuspecting children in pairs that looked good, Naruto thought it would be another boring assignment. But this was before he got to know his partner a little bit better. As Kakashi continued to pair the students up, Naruto noticed that Sasuke had been paired with Sakura. Finally, in what seemed like forever as Kakashi dragged his voice on to make two words take forever to say, Kakashi had made it to his name.

"Naruto and…Gaara!"

* * *

Naruto had talked to the silent Gaara after classes were over to plan when and where they were going to meet. As he spoke, Gaara would reply with small, silent, barely noticeable nods. They had decided to meet after school the next day at Naruto's house. 

Now the school day was over and he continued walked home alone. Sasuke, who would usually walk him home though his own house was in the opposite direction had apologized and said that he had some important business to take care of.

Now that he had nobody to talk to, he spent his time walking home thinking. He thought about Sakura and how lucky he was, looking forward to their date that was going to take place during lunch hour. But he began to think about Sasuke and what he would be doing without him. As he continued to think about Sasuke, he suddenly remembered that he had lent him a book that lay conveniently in his bag and decided that now would be a good time to return it. His house wasn't very far and if he ran, he would probably be able to make it there under fifteen minutes.

His decision was made, he whipped his whole body around and ran the whole way to Sasuke's large house.

* * *

Sasuke had apologized to Naruto and said he had some important business to take care of. Now he sat at home, thinking about how he could obtain Naruto's attention. Things would been much more convenient if he had been paired with him for the advisory assignment, but instead the pervert had to make him spend time with bubblegum head. 

He scratched at his wrist lightly, having, on the way home, been stung by an annoying bee. He had decided that standing still while be buzzed around him was much too time-consuming and fought back, trying to land a swat on the swift bee.

He continued to think about how to catch a person's attention, running the ideas through his head. Right now, he was desperate to get Naruto's thoughts diverted away from Sakura and would settle on something that would distract him if he couldn't find something that would catch his attention.

His eyes landed on a pair of scissors and paper that lay on the desk in his room. It was as if I light bulb had lit in his head when a brilliant idea had suddenly popped into his mind. He would do something that would both distract Naruto from Sakura and put all of his attention on himself. He approached the scissors as he thought about what a genius he was proving to be.

When he made it to the desk, he picked up the scissors and stared at his left wrist.

Yes, it was the perfect plan.

As he began to carry out his plan, he did not notice the silent presence of Naruto in his large house.

Usually, people would need a map of some sort to maneuver through the rooms, but Naruto knew his way around and made his way to Sasuke's room.

He made it up the large staircase and at the door to his room. He turned the knob and when he opened the door, he yelled,

"Sasuke!" as he stared at his best friend, scissors in his hand.

**A/N: Oooooo, suicide! Poor Sasuke! But he can't die, right? WRONG? Or not! Feedback on this chapter please and I swear I'm going to make more of an effort to update faster! With 4 other siblings using the same computer, it's hard to make time :PSee you next chapter!**

**P.S Btw, sorry if the chapterdoesn't seem to bewrittenvery well. It was very rushed to bedone in 20 minutes :P**


	5. The Night Before the Dates

**A/N: I keep saying that ill update soon but I never keep to my promises --;; sorry guys, summer's not as inactive as I thought it was . but anyways, here's the fifth chapter!**

**Chapter 5: The Night Before the Dates**

'Sasuke!' Naruto yelled as he entered the room to the sight of his best friend with scissors in his hand and shreds of paper all over the floor, 'Just look at this mess you're making!'

Evidently, Sasuke had gathered much more paper as well as a few packs of pencil crayons and markers that lay on the desk. For a while now, he'd been cutting and cutting trying to make the paper form the perfect shape that held an image in his mind. He was never a neat person and because of this just let the many big and small shreds of excess paper lay on the rug of his room.

'Naruto!' he yelled as he turned and spotted the open-mouthed blonde boy at the doorway into his room.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a very domestic and clean person, having to have taken care of himself, with the help of his good friend Iruka, for the majority of his life. Because of his lonely lifestyle, he had become very good at cleaning and other household chores (with the exception of cooking! For food he had plenty of easy to make instant ramen in his cupboards).

Sasuke hid the pair of scissors he was holding behind his back and all but shoved the piece of paper he was working on in his pocket before asking, "What are-" but hearing his voice was much too high-pitched for himself, he stopped his sentenced, cleared his throat and continued with a much deeper and sophisticated voice that he was known to have, 'What are you doing here?'

Naruto had already entered the room and had begun picking up shreds of paper that lay on the floor.

'No!' Sasuke yelled at him before calmng his tone of voice, 'I mean…no, don't bother with that, I'll clean it up myself!' But in truth, he did not want the unsuspecting blond to see what he had written on many of the papers.

Naruto got up from his hunched over position on the floor.

'Are you sure?' he asked, 'I've always been a good cleaner, you know.'

'Yes, yes, don't worry about it.' Sasuke replied, sighing inwardly in relief. 'Anyways, what brings you here?'

'Umm…' Naruto had forgotten the reason himself for a few seconds before remembering, 'Oh yeah! I came to give you back that book you lent me!'

Sasuke had lent the book to the boy about a week ago, saying that reading was very important for a developing mind and encouraging Naruto to try it one day. But he knew very well that Naruto was definitely not even going to attempt to read the book and gave it to him for the simple reason that he found it in his locker and he really didn't want to carry it home.

'You didn't read it, did you?' he asked, an all-knowing trademark smirk gracing his lips.

Though Sasuke's gaze indeed seemed to penetrate everything, Naruto thought it best to at least attempt to cover himself up.

'Of course I did!' he said unconvincingly and smiled nervously, 'War and Peace was a great and long, long, long, long, long, long, long book!' The last long seemed to drag at the 'o'.

'Sure,' Sasuke said, smirk still in place. Naruto knew from the beginning it was a long shot that he would actually believe him.

Naruto fished for the heavy book inside his backpack and while he was doing so, Sasuke took this opportunity to take a good look at the boy.

Finally, after several minutes, the book was returned, the goodbyes were said (though Sasuke did not want them to be) and Naruto was on his way home while Sasuke continued to work on the project Naruto had interrupted.

**Later...**

That night was terribly long for Naruto who found it terribly hard to sleep with all the excitement of the upcoming day drifting through his mind. He tossed and turned in his bed and when he heard his stomach rumble he decided that the best thing for him to do was eat a bowl of ramen. So he got up from his bed, strolled confidently to the kitchen in his baby blue bunny slippers, heated some water and poured it into the cup of ramen. Now all he had to do was wait three minutes and he'd be fine eating it from the cup.

But as he waited impatiently, the phone in his living room began to ring, which was a very strange occurrence seeing as he had only a small amount of friends and out of all them Iruka and on occasion, Sasuke were the only ones who called. But even they would probably not call at such a late hour. He looked at the clock and found that it was 3:57 am. But phone continued to ring and so he got up and hesitantly answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the receiver but there came no reply. He waited a couple of seconds before asking, 'Is anybody there?' Again there was no answer.

By now he was a bit scared but deciding that the caller was probably some prankster at a sleep over, he put the phone down and went back to waiting for his ramen.

But after a few moments, while Naruto quietly ate his ramen, the phone started to ring once again, almost causing him to spill hot soup on himself. He ignored it for the first few rings but the tension was not ignorable and so he picked up the phone and said, 'Hello?' into the receive, more cautiously than before. But again, there came no answer and so he put the phone down and went back to eating his ramen.

His nerves were by now on their very ends and he stared in suspense at the phone. He hoped to the gods in heaven that it would not start to ring again because he knew that he could definitely not take much more of this without being scared completely to death.

But the gods in heaven didn't seem to be listening because a few minutes later, there came another call. The phone once again rang and when he answered it this time, he didn't start with a 'hello'.

'STOP CALLING ME!' he yelled into the receiver but as an answer there only came long, deep breaths from the other end.

He was very scared now and did the first thing that came to his head. He hung up and dialed another number.

'Hello?' came a deep and sleepy voice on the other end, 'Who is this?'

'Thank god!' was all Naruto could say as he smiled at the thought of comfort soon approaching.

**Later...**

As Naruto was finishing his fourth cup of ramen after waking up from bed, trying his best to ignore all the taunting phone calls, the buzzer rang, causing him to jump to his seat. He got up slowly and cautiously approached the door, nervously looking through the eyehole to see who it was. After identifying his visitor, he breathed a deep sigh of relief and hurriedly unlocked all 4 of his locks and opened the door to the yawning figure of Sasuke, sleeping bag in hand and backpack on back.

'Ah, thank you Sasuke-kun!' he practically yelled as he dragged the boy into his apartment and quickly locked all for of the locks as Sasuke stared in awe at the precautions, 'You don't know how glad I am to see you!' he said once they were inside.

Several minutes ago, Naruto had hurriedly called Sasuke and literally begged him to come over in such a fearful voice that there was no way that Sasuke could refuse. The conversation had gone exactly like this:

'Hello? Who is this'

'Thank god!'

'Naruto?'

'Please come over and spend the night here!'

'What?'

'Now!'

'Why?'

'Hurry up! I'm in danger here! And bring a sleeping bag!'

And so, several minutes later, Sasuke had arrived.

'Remind me why I'm here again.' Sasuke said, laying on Naruto's sofa.

But before Naruto actually had a chance to explain, the phone began to ring once again. He stared at it in fear and Sasuke stared at it in boredom. But after seeing the distressed expression on Naruto's face, he asked him a very practical question.

'Why are you scared of the phone?' his eyes were only half open and it was as if he was actually mocking the poor blonde boy. But Naruto didn't notice as he was totally concentrated on the phone and absorbed in wishing it would stop the continuous ringing. After the 7th ring, it stopped and so he begun his explanation.

'Sasuke,' he said as he took a seat on the other boys legs, 'Somebody's stalking me!'

If Sasuke could, he would have burst into loud laughter. But he was much too tired for that. So instead, he asked, 'What are you talking about?'

'That…person keeps calling me over and over again!'

'It's just a prank,' Sasuke said before once again yawning, trying in vein to reassure the frightened boy so that he could get some sleep.

'At 3:45!' Naruto questioned in disbelief.

Sasuke yawned in reply.

'Sasuke!' he yelled, shoving the other boy awake, 'I'm frickin' scared here!'

The phone began to ring again and Sasuke grudgingly picked it up.

'Let me take care of this,' he assured Naruto before speaking into the receiver, 'Hey!' he yelled, into the receiver this time, 'This is Naru-chan's boyfriend! Shut the hell up and stop calling or I'll personally hunt you down and beat you up!'

And then he did what any angry boyfriend would naturally do. He hung up the phone with a loud bang as all Naruto could do was stare at him in shock.

'Sasuke!' he yelled as he began to throw fists at him, 'Why would you do that to me!'

'Calm down,' the other boy replied as he raised both hands and retreated, tripping and falling onto the couch, 'The guy's definitely not going to call any more.'

With his energy fading quickly, Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke on the couch but turned away so as to not see the boy.

'Hey,' Sasuke said, touching the boy's shoulder, 'don't you be mad at me. I was **helping** you. Emphasis on the helping.'

'But what if it was somebody at school,' Naruto mumbled into a cushion.

'Don't worry,' Sasuke reassured him, 'It was just a prankster. Geez! You'd think you'd be even a bit grateful! The phone's not ringing, is it?'

And he was right. The phone lay there on the table in utter silence.

Naruto had to confess that this was true. And so, with a sigh, he turned towards Sasuke and mumbled again into his pillow, 'Fine,' and after that said a very audible, 'Thanks.' But he didn't like doing it.

And then he got up and walked towards his one and only room.

'Hey!' Sasuke yelled after him, 'Where are you going?'

'To sleep!' was the reply as the door closed behind him.

Sasuke was left to wonder where he was going to sleep and decided that the couch was most obvious and most comfortable choice. But as he was drifting to sleep, right after settling in, Naruto came along and shook him awake.

He turned to face the blonde and asked him in a sleepy tone, 'What do you want now?'

After that night's events, Naruto found himself especially scared and asked him, 'Can you sleep in my room, please?' with a great big pleading smile and adorable puppy dog eyes.

Minutes later, Sasuke found himself inside his sleeping bag on the floor of Naruto's room, his head laying on a supplied pillow given to him by the blonde boy. The lights were soon turned off and as Naruto crawled into his bed he whispered a gentle goodnight.

But though he knew that Sasuke was right there in his room, Naruto found that he was still too scared to sleep and turned to stare at the sleeping figure of his companion. Though Sasuke seemed very stoic when awake, he seemed almost angelic when he slept. He skin seemed to glow in the rays of moonlight that seeped through the curtains and his face was so calm.

Naruto continued to think about what would get him to sleep and went through many ideas in his head.

He decided, though it was embarrassing, that Sasuke was the comfort he needed and, for the sake of his own sleep, got up and crawled into his sleeping bag (which was surprisingly big enough for two people Sasuke likes his space). Naruto, as you may know it, was not a very bright person and didn't stop to think about the effects this one event may have.

But soon he found himself drifting off to sleep, dreaming about what was to come the following day, and at that point in time, that was all he cared about.

Meanwhile, a boy named Gaara lay in his bed in the room he shared with his brother Kankuro, thinking about what had been said to him on the phone: 'This is Naru-chan's boyfriend…'

**A/N: Okay guys! There's the… fifth(?) chapter! Hop you like it! This one was originally supposed to have Naruto's Date with Sakura in it but it was running long and I really wanted to post something so here it is! Sorry about the last part. It was a bit rushed. And sorry for the mistakes. I don't proofread:) Next up: Chapter 6: The Dates!**

**Yes, plural form! Read and review please! Bye!**

**P.S. I also have another fanfic I'm working on called 'Royalty's Prohibitions' so remember to look out for that:) Personally, I like it better, but hey, that's just me:) **


End file.
